


Yank

by DeathjunkE



Series: Junke's Drips and Drabs [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathjunkE/pseuds/DeathjunkE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man she saw was a man of passion, of deep feeling, a man that could keep her, the moon, from leaving his pull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yank

Those thin long callused fingers wrapped around her hair and pulled her head back. Her long smooth neck was exposed. He dipped his head to her nape and lapped at it. The pulse point under his hot rough tongue was intoxicating.

Luna’s own small fingers climbed his wool covered abdomen fingering and pulling at the tiny silver buttons. He always wore so much, too much. He put up a fight every time, flinging curses at her, bringing up ethics, his age and every other thing under the sun as if would keep her away.

She was Luna Lovegood.

She wouldn’t be swayed  
\--couldn’t be swayed.

She was caught in his gravity. He had yanked her in one night when she watched him brew. The man she saw was a man of passion, of deep feeling, a man that could keep her, the moon, from leaving his pull.

So she tangled her fingers around the thick black locks and tugged his face down to her own she pulled back when they were barely a hare’s breath apart. He followed and sealed her fate with a kiss.

She now awaited his demanding touch.

She waited for him to call her after class grip her hair and kiss her before making her unbutton her shirt and bear her breast to him, quivering pink nipples jutting out offered to him like hard candies.

She waited for him to hike her skirt and rip her colorful knickers off with one sharp movement.

She waited for him to hoist her up so she could lock her legs around his waist, clinging to his shoulders and be fucked with only him to keep her braced.

She waited for him to deem her presentable with a soft loving kiss before she departed to her next class.


End file.
